1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus in which a first surface of a continuous length of a recording paper is used for fax-reception recording and a second surface is used for fax-transmission scripts.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional methods for facsimile equipment have involved an arrangement in which a sheet of paper for reception only and a sheet of paper for transmission only are separately prepared and a reception recording paper passage and a transmission paper passage are separately formed. Accordingly, conventional facsimile equipment for use in office work have generally been large in dimension and have not been usable on desks as telephones.
One method for solving such a problem has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 107807/1975. According to this method, a flat portion is formed on a transference passage along which sheets of recording paper pass, and scripts are written by hand on the recording paper. The recording paper is used as a sheet of script transmission paper, thus reducing the size of the facsimile apparatus by combining transference passages.
Since, in this arrangement, the recording surface of the recording paper is also used as a script surface, portions on which a script to be transmitted are written cannot be used as recording paper, thus considerably increasing the amount of recording paper consumed compared with the above-described apparatus which used sheets of paper for recording only.